


La luce fra i rami

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C’erano cose che erano tipiche di Luna; come andare a rubare la spada di Godric Grifondoro nell’ufficio del preside con l’aria di chi sta andando a fare un picnic, o mettersi la bacchetta dietro l’orecchio. O rispondere ingenuamente di sì alla proposta di un appuntamento a due."<br/>O anche: la storia in cui Neville è forever alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La luce fra i rami

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it il 23 marzo 2009.

 

  
C’erano cose che erano tipiche di Luna; come andare a rubare la spada di Godric Grifondoro nell’ufficio del preside con l’aria di chi sta andando a fare un picnic, o mettersi la bacchetta dietro l’orecchio. O rispondere ingenuamente di sì alla proposta di un appuntamento a due.  
Dal modo in cui gli aveva risposto, ovvero sorridendo e osservandolo innocentemente con i suoi occhi quasi eternamente sbarrati, Neville aveva immediatamente intuito che lei non avesse capito. C’era da dire, però, che Luna aveva un modo bizzarro di leggere fra le righe: o lo faceva in modo lento, o lo faceva in un modo tutto suo; Neville sperava che quello fosse un esempio del primo caso, per questo si stava recando all’appuntamento con una piccola speranza nel cuore.  
Era un torrido pomeriggio del penultimo giorno di agosto; fra qualche giorno lei sarebbe tornata a Hogwarts, e chissà quando si sarebbero rivisti: quella era la sua ultima buona occasione. Gli alberi lungo il viale sembravano invocare l’acqua, tanto erano pessime le loro condizioni, e la maggior parte delle panchine disposte lungo i marciapiedi erano rotte. Non camminò a lungo prima di vederla.  
Indossava una camicetta e una gonna lunga a pieghe, ed era in piedi su una panchina; stava agitando le mani contro qualcosa di apparentemente invisibile, o almeno così Neville pensava, con espressione corrucciata. Purtroppo anche quella panchina aveva visto tempi migliori e, sfortunatamente, un'asse cedette sotto il tacco di una delle scarpe di Luna.  
Immediatamente corse a sostenerla: gli cadde fra le braccia, la sua schiena contro il suo petto. Deglutì nervoso.  
\- Oh, grazie, Neville! – gli disse quando si voltò fra le sue braccia, per vedere chi l’avesse sostenuta.  
\- Di nulla. – quasi sussurrò imbarazzato, affrettandosi ad allontanare le braccia dalla sua vita. – Ma cosa stavi facendo? – domandò incuriosito.  
\- Credo di aver visto un Gorgosprizzo. – rispose, fissando perplessa il punto dove prima agitava le mani.  
\- Ah, capisco. –  
Ma in realtà non aveva capito, come tutte le altre volte che lei gli aveva parlato di cose o animali strani.  
Durante i primi mesi del suo settimo ed ultimo anno a Hogwarts, Luna gli aveva tenuto compagnia con le sue stramberie: non importava quanto brutta potesse essere la situazione, lei, spesso in modo poco opportuno, trovava sempre un qualcosa di strano e a suo modo interessante di cui parlare.  
Il mondo interiore di Luna era così colorato, sfaccettato e misterioso che riusciva a trattenerla dal piegarsi agli eventi: mesi e mesi di prigionia a Villa Malfoy e il suo animo gentile e fantasioso era rimasto quasi intatto.  
Come un faro che brilla in mezzo alla tempesta, ed era proprio il caso di dirlo, il suo modo di essere si era stagliato su tutto il piccolo gruppo di studenti ribelli a Piton e ai Carrow, scuotendoli e animandoli. In particolar modo Neville si era sentito rassicurato da quella buffa roccia che si dimostrava essere Luna, ne era rimasto affascinato. Troppo.  
\- Facciamo due passi? – le propose.  
\- Sì, certo! –  
Le chiacchiere di Luna lo investirono: parlarono per molto tempo camminando lungo il viale, all’ombra degli alberi. La luce del sole estivo arrivava su di loro ad intermittenza attraverso i rami degli alberi, e il gioco d’ombre che ne nasceva a Neville sembrò sottolineare la complicità che c’era fra loro due.  
Parlarono delle loro bravate notturne nei corridoi di Hogwarts, del suo rapimento sull’Hogwarts Express e dell’ultima battaglia; eventi che avevano vissuto insieme, che li avevano fatti crescere. Le ombre dei rami si allungarono sui loro visi ogni volta che ricordarono qualcosa di doloroso, e dei raggi di sole, che sfuggirono impertinenti alle foglie che volevano bloccarli, illuminarono i loro sorrisi quando dopo tanto tempo finalmente tornarono a ridere insieme.  
L’atmosfera era intensa, Neville quasi sentì la loro unione già nell’aria: erano loro due, ed erano lì insieme dopo tutto quello che avevano passato. Era arrivato _il_ momento.  
Si fermarono al bivio che li avrebbe portati alle rispettive case, ma che figuratamente li avrebbe divisi per sempre. Inspirò profondamente e provò a dire le parole giuste.  
\- Luna, io… -  
\- Tu? – l’incoraggiò a proseguire sorpresa, con gli occhi spalancati e inclinando leggermente la testa.  
\- Volevo dirti che… che mi piaci. –  
E si sentì stupido, molto stupido, perché detto così suonava tanto _da ragazzini_ : non era stata una buona idea dirglielo così.  
\- Anche tu mi piaci molto. – asserì lei convinta.  
Un colpo al cuore, gli mancò il fiato. Decise però di scrollarsi e assicurarsi che lei avesse capito bene.  
\- Luna, hai capito però cosa intendo? –  
\- Che mi trovi piacevole e che per te sono una brava persona. È un bel complimento da parte tua! – sorrise felice.  
Così felice che lui non trovò il coraggio di smentirla.  
\- Sì, - annuì mesto. – mi piaci davvero tanto, Luna. –  
Lei gli diede un leggero colpetto sul braccio, sorridendogli ancora una volta.  
\- Adesso però devo andare. È stato bello! Magari ci rivediamo di nuovo per le vacanze natalizie, che ne dici? –  
\- Sì. – rispose vago, fissandosi i piedi.  
\- Ciao, Neville! – lo salutò allegramente.  
\- Ciao, Luna. –  
La guardò allontanarsi canticchiando un motivetto che lui non conosceva, con i lunghi capelli biondi che le ondeggiavano sulle spalle.  
La luce del sole allora fu inopportunamente forte per lui; andò a ripararsi sotto un albero, osservandola andar via fino a quando non fu troppo lontana.  
Sotto le fronde alzò lo sguardo per vedere il sole fra i rami: come la guerra non aveva impedito a nessun sentimento di nascere, nemmeno quei rami potevano impedire al sole di raggiungerlo, e anche attraverso mille peripezie la luce era sempre in qualche modo una benedizione.  
Era andata male, ma quel che provava gli aveva tenuto una dolce compagnia, e forse fra non molto la rassegnazione non gli avrebbe fatto più così male.  
  


 


End file.
